Accidentally In Love
by Kiatruuu
Summary: He's in love, and he's stuck not knowing what to do. After an "accident", could he still get the girl? My first Dramione, reviews are really welcomed :'D


**So she said what's the problem baby  
>What's the problem I don't know<br>Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
>Think about it every time<br>I think about it  
>Can't stop thinking 'bout it<br>**

After the Second Wizarding War, Draco Lucius Malfoy was able to escape prison thanks to him and switching sides even if it was the last minute, though; he lost his parents during the war. After such event, he decided to move on with his life and continue his studies at Hogwarts. To his surprise, he is chosen by the new headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, to be the Head Boy. Now lying on the couch as the Head Girl, Hermione Jean Granger, was sticking trying to play a guitar. Unable to have any progress, she sighs and looks at the pale faced blond lying on the couch looking a little trouble.

"Malfoy?" she calls.

He doesn't respond.

"Malfoy?"

Again, silence.

"Draco!" she calls the third time, enough to catch his attention.

"What is it, Granger?" he groans, sitting up.

"Why is it that you seemed troubled?" She asks

He raises an eyebrow "Why so concern, Granger?" he smirks, that sly smirk he always wears whenever he finds something amusing.

"There's the Malfoy I remember" she rolls her eyes at him, earning a chuckle from the blond "but seriously, you seem troubled… Is something wrong?" she asks with concern. Ever since the war, they may not be the best of friends in their younger years but that doesn't they cannot be in the latter, right?

"Nothing, just thinking…" he trails off, remember his thoughts of him and Hermione holding hands or watching the sun set as his head rests on his shoulders. Thanks to his pale skin, his blush becomes so visible to her chocolate brown eyes. He groans and lies back down on the couch. Memories of him daydreaming, imagining, thinking of dreaming a future with the said witch flashed his mind, it's been quite long since he had that little crush on her and bloomed that day when she punched his nose. His blush became redder than ever, if that's even possible_. Damn this pale skin, damn this gene._

She laughs, she laughs because of the sight of an embarrassed Draco in front of her, "Aw, c'mon, Malfoy. Tell me" she smirks.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot lately… About this girl" he groans to himself as he covers his face with the nearest pillow.

"Could it be" she gasps with exaggeration "The Draco Lucius Malfoy is now in love? I must be dreaming! This might the end of the world!" she laughs as she puts down the guitar.

"Laugh all you want, Granger" he sighs.

"Why not let's take your mind of off that and teach me how to play the guitar?" she smiles warmly at him.

"And why should I do that?" he snorts at the girl.

"Other than the fact that you own this guitar, you are quite good with the guitar" she says sheepishly.

"Fine, Granger. Since you did compliment my musical ability" he smirks as he scoots closer to the brown haired witch. _Maybe… Just maybe I could be in love_ he thought to himself.

**How much longer will it take to cure this  
>Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)<br>Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**

"So, I do get to see the day you fall in love" laughed Blaise as he talks with Draco at the Great Hall. "I never thought this day would even come!"

"One more comment about that and I won't have regrets about being sent to Azkaban if I end up murdering your sorry arse" he growled only to receive a laugh from his companion.

"This is gold! Bloody hell, this is gold!" he laughed once more.

Draco sighs, he was hopeless. A pathetic hopeless lovesick "Prince of Slytherin". He needs to get over this. This has to be a phase. He can't be in love. He doesn't need to be in love. Especially to the girl he practically owed his life to. The girl he tormented for who knows how long. The girl who still treated him as a normal human being despite everything he did. He toys with the food in front of him until he felt a pair of eyes looking at him. He looks at where he felt the direction of eyes were. Only for a smirk to form his face.

**Come on, come on  
>Turn a little faster<strong>

She blushes, a faint light blush spreading across her cheeks as she turns away from his gaze. His inner self proud of making girl blush. _Look one more time_ he thought

**Come on, come on  
>The world will follow after<strong>

_Just one more look._ He thought to himself, just more gaze before he proceeds with his next class.

**Come on, come on  
>Cause everybody's after love<strong>

_Just this once, look_. He thought again, his wishes answered when she looks at him again, the faint blush now fully visible to his silver orbs. She smiles at him. A blush spreads across his beautiful pale face, he smiles back. A genuine smile_. I think I really am in love_.

**So I said I'm a snowball running  
>Running down into the spring that's coming all this love<br>Melting under blue skies  
>Belting out sunlight<br>Shimmering love  
><strong>

Months have passed and it was nearly the end of their Christmas break. Draco decided to not to leave Hogwarts. He decided to stay there and to his surprise, so did Hermione. He strums his guitar as he looks at the muggle-born witch. Her chocolate brown eyes lost in thought as she reads the book Pride and Prejudice. Her hair is no longer a wild mess, now a tamed and not so messy bundle of curls. Her nose seems to scrunch up whenever she finds something either amusing or shocking.

"Granger?" he calls

Silence

"Granger?" he calls once more

Silence is something he got in return.

"Hermione?" he calls out a little louder, enough for her to hear.

"What is it, Draco?" she asks, looking at him.

"Nothing" he answers.

She sighs, she continues reading the book and let her be drawn back into it again. He strums again, a tune he made by himself when he was alone. He starts strumming chords, composing a tune, a catchy and pleasing tune to the ears. He continues to play the guitar to at least fill the silence. Hermione, fascinated by how he plays, listened to him. Abandoning her book, which is hardly or _never_ happened before.

"Granger?" he calls.

"What is it this time, Malfoy?" she asks back

"Why didn't you join the Weasel or Potter?" he asks, curiosity getting the best of him

"Well… After the war, and you know, losing my parents… I just want to be alone some times. I love the Weasley family, don't get me wrong but… It's just that, I don't know… Besides, I know you have nowhere else to go like I do, so why not share the same fate?" she answers meekly "besides, I can use this time to study too…" she adds

"Thanks, I guess, Granger" he smirks then continues to play with his guitar again. He smiles to himself, feeling his insides turn into a knot as he replays Hermione's words in his head. He felt warm, he felt loved.

**Well baby I surrender  
>To the strawberry ice cream<br>Never ever end of all this love  
>Well I didn't mean to do it<br>But there's no escaping your love**

It's been two years, and Hermione was kind enough to let Draco live with her since he had nowhere to go. Being a former Death Eater was tough as hell. Especially, when every single person seems to hates you. Draco had a hard time finding a job, especially when everyone knew he was once a death eater. After a few struggles, he and Hermione decided to make a deal. They stay together as flat mates and split the rent in half. After a tiring day at his new and _permanent_ job as an Auror, he plopped down on the couch, tired.

"Draco? Is that you?" Hermione called from the kitchen.

"No, this is Lucius" he replied as he lies comfortably on the couch, "Of course it's me, who else would have the spare key?"

She goes out of the kitchen with to bowls on her hand with some strawberry flavoured ice cream. "Here, I thought you'd be hungry and it's too early for dinner since it's just 4 in the afternoon" she states

"I'm not hungry" he murmurs

"Eat, Draco, please" she pleads

"But I'm not hungry, really" he says, before he looks at her, seeing a cute pout fall on her face "Fine" he says, sitting up and taking a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

He knew that this beautiful woman will be the death of him, and he still loves it. He loves everything about her. She's done so much for him, from the day she trusted him during the war until the day she told him to live with her in the flat. He's truly grateful, and truly becoming more and more in love with the beautiful muggle-born witch.

**These lines of lightning  
>Mean we're never alone,<br>Never alone, no, no**

Watching a movie, Hermione is seating between Draco's legs as her back lies on his chest. It's not awkward for them or anything, maybe because it's been a long time she last felt this kind of warmth. After her break up with Ron, Ron cuts ties with her, only Harry to be her only friend in contact. But, since Harry is always busy with his job as an Auror, they hardly talked. Her comfort only came from Draco, the man who never left her side. His arm wrapped protectively around her waist as his free hand was fiddling with her hair. The movie went on, nothing could ever ruin it.

"Hey, Draco- Oh, mate, I'm sorry!" a voice said.

Draco turned around to see a Blaise Zabini with an amused smirk look at him "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you had any plans today but I see you are fully booked" he smirks, getting acknowledged by Hermione as she nods, with a dark red blush, at him. "So, yeah, have fun" he says then disapparates.

"Can I have at least one day in peace?" Draco groaned, burying his face in her hair.

"We can never be alone" Hermione chuckles as she continues to enjoy the movie.

**Come on, Come on  
>Move a little closer<br>**

A storm was going on outside, Hermione and Draco decided to have a day off from all of the stress and, to their fine luck, a storm happened on their only day off. It was a bummer, hell, he wanted to kick the shite out of the weather if he could. She decided to continue with her reading, until he took her book away from her.

"Give it back, Draco!" she nearly yelled, marching towards the male.

**Come on, Come on  
>I want to hear you whisper<strong>

"No" he says bluntly.

"Please, Draco…" she nearly whisper, and his name from her mouth like that is undeniably sexy.

**Come on, Come on  
>Settle down inside my love<strong>

"It's our day off, let's do something different" he smirks at the woman trying to reach the book that is out of her reach.

"Like what?" she asks, hands on both of her hips.

_I never knew she looked sexy when she's mad._ He though "Let's dance" he suggested

"Dance? Draco, you do know how much of a horrible dancer I am-"

"I don't care, let's just dance" he says with a cheeky grin.

"Fine" she says, giving in. After all, what harm can it bring?

**Come on, come on  
>Jump a little higher<strong>

After an hour, she stepped on his feet nearly 48 times, now turning 49. But he didn't mind. After another hour, she was able to not step on him as much. He placed both hands on either side of her waist as he carries her, to her surprise; she let out a girly squeal to his actions.

"Higher, 'Mione" he chuckles

**Come on, come on  
>If you feel a little lighter<strong>

He repeats again, this time, Hermione jumps and to him, she feels light as a feather. He spun her around. He is happy, truly happy.

**Come on, come on  
>We were once<br>Upon a time in love  
><strong>

He feels as if they're a couple, a couple that had gone so back. A couple that once lived a fairytale and fell in love. Wait- did he just thought of that? He and her? Being a couple? He kept on thinking it was impossible but, he knew, he felt that love he has for her is real.

**We're accidentally in love  
>Accidentally in love<strong>

He looked at her as he spun her around in a dance they did. Seeing her smile; a true smile. A smile that Weasley was the cause, before. A smile that was lost. A smile now made by him. A smile, that is, for him.

**Accidentally in love**

She looked at him, a smile spreading across her face. A smile she never thought that would happen. It's been a year since her break up with a certain ginger. Why didn't she notice it before?

**Accidentally in love**

He puts her down, panting and out of breath yet smiling in bliss. He made her happy, and it was enough to make him happy and his heart content. He looks into her chocolate brown orbs that never fail to charm him.

**Accidentally in love**

She looks back at him; eyes locked each other's gaze. She looks at him. His silver eyes showing so much emotion and his nearly platinum blond hair; perfectly frames his sharp features. That lips showing her a smile. A smile she loves so much.

**Accidentally in love**

Their foreheads touch, eyes never breaking contact as a blush seem to appear on both faces. He is panting and so did she. Both were out of breath from the dancing and fun-filled laughter. They never thought that they could be this happy.

**Accidentally in love**

He wants to kiss her. To feel those soft pink lips on his. To taste and explore her mouth, holding her so close in his arms. To pour how much he loves her into that kiss. To show her how much he loves her, and he'll always be there for her.

**Accidentally in love**

She wants to kiss him. To show how grateful she was for him. To know how his lips would fit perfectly on hers. To make him feel the love she had and ever has for him. To show him how much she loves him and she'll never leave his side.

**Accidentally  
>I'm In Love, I'm in Love,<strong>

He kisses her. A soft kiss is placed on her perfectly pink lips. He always thought about kissing her, how her lips would have felt against his own. It is perfect.

**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**

She kisses back, returning the kiss with much more. A love she was never able to tell. A love that she thought she sealed away deep inside her heart. Yet, it never left.

**I'm in Love, I'm in Love**

They pulled each other closer. Feeling each other's warm embrace as their lips locked. He loves her. She loves him. They didn't want to stop.

**Accidentally  
>I'm In Love, I'm in Love,<strong>

She pulls away, embarrassed. "I-I'm so sorry , Draco" she says, covering her face with her hands "I-I didn't mean to do it- It just… I mean- ugh!" she groans in frustration "You must hate me by now…" she murmurs "I-I'm so sorry, I-I should've moved pulled away but, bloody fuck, I'm so sorry! P-Please don't think I'm taking a-advantage over you— I-It was an accident- oh, Merlin, that's not even-" she says, eyes nearly in tears.

**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
><strong>

He looks at her, confused. Shouldn't he be the one sorry? Yet, he looked at her, listening to every word she's saying. He thought she was going to reject him but he senses she must have liked him back. He wants to smile yet, seeing those eyes in the verge of tears. Makes him want to hold her in his arms and tell her it's okay.

**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
>Accidentally<strong>

"Hermione" He wanted to touch, he reaches his hand to touch her but she moves away

"Draco, I'm really sorry, you probably hate me by now" she turns around, running to her room.

**Come on, come on  
>Spin a little tighter<strong>

He won't let her get away, now that he found out that there's a chance. A chance that is risky. But if it's her, Hermione Jean Granger, he's more than willing to take it just for her. He chases after her, grabbing hold of her hand, he pins her on the wall, looking straight into her tear stained eyes.

**Come on, come on  
>And the world's a little brighter<br>**

"Hermione, listen to me" he says. "I know I may have been a jerk to you, I know I did nothing good to you for almost my whole life at Hogwarts… yet, you saw the good in me… and, after so long I just want to tell you that I love you. So much"

She was stunned, processing each and every single word he said, she smiles at him "I love you, too, Draco"

**Come on, come on  
>Just get yourself inside her<br>Love**

He kisses her, his arm wrapping around her waist as his free hand held her face. She kisses back, both arms resting on his chest. He slips his tongue in her mouth, exploring and tasting her. She pulls him closer as both their tongues danced in a fiery kiss. He presses his body on hers, making her feel the heat building up in his pants, she wanted him, more of him. He pulls away, carrying her like a newly-wed couple as they head into his room to show her and prove her how much and how long he loves her. Finally, he is to finally able to admit it.

_**...I'm in love**_


End file.
